


The Final Lie

by Apollos_New_Kids



Category: New Kid Army - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_New_Kids/pseuds/Apollos_New_Kids





	The Final Lie

Tristin was sick of living a lie. He was hated and had no way to change that. With a bitter laugh, he looked around the empty room. He had claimed an abandoned house for his home and had never gotten any furniture for it. It had a mattress and that's all that mattered.

There was only one way he could see his escape becoming a reality. So he had gathered the needed supplies and set everything up. 

That was one good thing about the academy he and many others had been forced to live in. It taught them many things, including how to make house fires seem like accidents. 

The young boy laughed and shook his head, looking through the old house. The council had left the electricity and water on so all he had to do is destroy a few of the wires so it'd seem like it had started via an electrical fault. 

This death would be his biggest lie. He couldn't help but grin at that. That's all he was right? Nothing but a worthless liar.

He moved down to the basement after checking everything was in place. The wires had already started sparking a little bit. 

The boy swept the maroon hair out of his eyes and smiled, tossing the eyepatch aside before he ghosted his fingers over his empty eye socket. He could still feel phantom pain from when it had been carelessly ripped out. It had been his punishment for attacking one of the doctors. He was lucky they had decided not to kill him.

Shaking his head to clear the memories from his head, he pulled out his lighter, walking over to the fuse. This would be a slow death but this is what he deserved. At least in his mind. 

So he sat down, humming softly as the flames slowly consumed the house. Smoke filled his lungs and made him cough harshly. He resisted the primal urge to escape. 

As his body slowly shut down from the smoke, he heard creaking and smiled, remembering how he had broken some of the boards so they would fall on him.

Closing his eyes, he listened to them fall, pain flaring in his body from where the beams hit. Everything cut off as one smashed into his head, ending the liar's life as the house burned around him. 

His small body was completely crushed under the beams, hidden from sight as he slowly burnt away. His spirit escaped the burning building and he watched as people slowly noticed the old house being destroyed. 

He laughed softly, watching as people slowly flooded to the area, including the people he was jealous of. He stood idly on the sidelines, smiling softly as he walked away, soon heading down an alleyway. 

To his surprise, Eli appeared in front of him. "So you killed yourself huh?" 

"Not surprised that the kid who's not a human can see ghosts."

"Why?"

"I was bored." He smirked and shrugged. 

"That's a lie."

"You are right. Truth be told, I didn't find any use of staying in a world where I was nothing but a useless nuisance." He chuckled and floated in the air.

"That...You're not lying this time are you?"

"Why bother lying when the damage is already done? I'm sick of keeping up a facade that I originally created to survive the academy. This is the only way to escape the lie. I saved myself when no one else would. Goodbye Eli." The young boy's spirit smiled and disappeared for the last time, leaving Eli stunned. 

The other had never known that Tristin felt like that. He had known that Tristin was a liar but he didn't know that the entire boy he had seen was a lie. It was too late to do anything now. He sighed and shook his head as he walked away. 

_"Goodbye Tristin."_


End file.
